when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Vercetti
"That's Mr. Thomas freakin' Vercetti. Tommy for short. Damn straight. He seems to be part of the Vercetti crime finally, but now that he's being recognized as a powerful leader by the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact, he would try to hunt down all Rubyists out there and bring in some more trouble in here. I'm sure Vercetti's gonna pay for this... or maybe not. Why? Well, that's because Cardo Dalisay, Chase, Judy Hopps and some other famous fictional police officers were framed for ambushing his deal by... killing his two fellow dealers and some New Central Powers businesspeople, of course. Worse still, they stole the two money cases which can have US$200 (and that's almost KR₩235,500), including a single case that has advanced technology, thanks to the Belkan Grey Men gunners who wear these police officer uniforms while carrying those M16 rifles and put on their disguise at the same time. Lastly, but the least, there has to be some incident that there may be anyone who can resemble to the three of Diaz's hired gunmen to kill Harry, Lee and Victor Lance. How can this happen?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Vercetti Storm Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''(set in 1992), and in the game itself during the mission ''The Meat Business. Tommy is a former member of the Forelli Family, and the leader of the Vercetti crime family in Vice City. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he with Ken and a survived New Central Powers businessman who pilot his helicopter survived and escape from the advance technology deal which being ambushed or two dealers and New Central Powers businessman were deceased or his two money cases which have twenty-hundred dollars and a advance technology case were being stolen by the three Belkan Grey Men gunners who wore police uniforms,carry their M16 rifles and disguised as Cardo Dalisay, Chase (PAW Patrol) and Judy Hopps who are the police officers,resemble to three Diaz's hired gunmen who ambushed the deal and killed Harry, Lee and Victor Lance. However, Cardo Dalisay, Chase (PAW Patrol) and Judy Hopps were being framed for ambushing on Tommy Vercetti's deal when they are the police officers who help the Grand Alliance Later,he got angry because wanted the advanced technology and against his enemies who ambushed his deal,so that he only was the leader of the Vercetti crime family,also he having strong business to make him and his crime family become famous about rich,business and strength after he and his gang got advanced Then he and his gang members will starting become Anti-Rubyists in during USRAC War before becoming non-Rubyists in during Rubyism Conflict.And then he become one of the rich men in USRAC War. However,he was recognized as the powerful leader by New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact,so that he was joined them for make himself have more business,allied gangs and grow his strength. Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:GTA Characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Gang Leaders in Vice City Category:Business Owners Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Businesspeople Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Silbervia Conference Guests